


I Promise - Katekyo Hitman Reborn

by mintgreyashes



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Comfort, Family, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2019-08-23 13:52:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16620251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintgreyashes/pseuds/mintgreyashes
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi had died, and his Family is left crushed and devasted by the loss of their sky.Regret is a fickle thing, and Tsuna is trapped, unable to move on even after he had passed.But of course, Tsuna is still a sky. A dead one, but one regardless.So he chooses to pick up the broken pieces of each one of his precious friends and allows them to accept and move on.As a spirit, of course.orIn which Sawada Tsunayoshi continues to protect the people he loves....even after death.





	1. Sawada Tsunayoshi

**Author's Note:**

> This book was inspired by Aftermath of a Death by Heir to the Sky and Asphodels by PinkPaperCrane. Both can be found on fanfiction.net

  
His death hadn't really been what he had imagined it to be. It hadn't been from the mafia, ironically. And it hadn't even been the countless assassination attempts that had killed him.

No, Sawada Tsunayoshi had died a _dog's death--_ One unworthy, considering his status as the _Don_ of the _largest mafia syndicate_ dating back from up to _400 years ago._

He had been swept away by the currents of the harsh river, banks nearly overflowing from the storm that had been raging on for days-- (Tsuna briefly wonders if it was karma for snapping at Gokudera)-- when trying to save a poor girl and her dog that had been unfortunate enough to have fallen into the murky waters.

But Tsuna had died happy, satisfied at being able to do the world just _one last deed_ , for all that was worth--

"M-Mister... Please...! S-Stay with me! Don't fall asleep!"

Chuckling hoarsely-- dang, his throat hurt! -- Tsuna had simply closed his tired eyes and smiled, "I-It's okay, little one. D-Don't cry--" He added when he felt tiny droplets of water hit his cold, quivering face and managed to peek open a single bloodshot eye to look at the girl crying-- for him.

"B-But Mister! Y-You-!" The girl, barely the age of ten, squeaked in terror, eyes darting up and down the shaking and sopping wet form of the twenty-five year old.

(Tsuna again starts to ponder how would any of his guardians or friends or even enemies would react to seeing the _magestic Decimo_ in such a sad state.)

Shushing the girl, he smiled, aware of his numb fingers, tinged with a hint of purple from the cut blood circulation. Hypothermia had begun to settle in, and Tsuna could feel minutes of his remaining life fading away.

"D-Don't cry, little one. I'm h-happy, I really a-am." He smiled, though it turned slightly bitterly as he said his next words. "W-Well, I suppose I a-already knew that I wouldn't be making it p-past twenty-six."

The girl hadn't stopped crying. Shivering as well-- Tsuna felt a surge of worry overwhelm him, she was still in danger of falling ill from the cold too.

"Y-You should go dry off quickly, y-you could get sick, little o-one!" He panicked.

But if anything, the girl merely clung onto Tsuna's prone form tighter and allowed her equally drenched puppy to nuzzle its wet muzzle into the brunet's shoulder.

"N-No!" Her answer was resolute, and Tsuna was slightly ashamed that she had to experience such a traumatising scene at such a young age.

His vision dimmed.

_Ah..._

_This isn't the time to be b-brooding._

_This little one seems strong too. Strong potential for s-sky flames too..._

_I doubt that this will extinguish that purity she has._

"H-Haha... At l-least I managed to d-do this world a s-single good deed before I go..."

The rain was beginning to subside, and the girl's sniffles became more prominent. She gripped the brunet's arm tighter, before using a single hand to swipe away salty tears and giving a final sad smile. "P-Please... At least let me know my saviour's name."

Tsuna was taken aback.

"M-My... name?"

Nodding, crystal blue orbs glimmered with unshed tears as she struggled not to sob out loud.

"T-Tsuna. Sawada T-Tsunayoshi."

The girl gave one last sniffle. "T-Tsuna _fratello,_ Ko t-thanks you. P-Please rest easy now, okay?"

_Ah..._

The boy smiled.

_How long has it been since I've heard someone thank me?_

_"No... Thank_ _**you** _ _, Ko-chan."_

  
Sawada Tsunayoshi, Vongola Decimo, died along one of the many rivers of Silicy, Italy, with only a girl and dog, sobbing for the cruel fate for such a kind-hearted person.

Tsuna had died alone-- without neither his guardians nor his family, and rather ironically as well.

In the end, it hadn't been the mafia after all.

\---

He awoke with a jerk, oddly at peace and mind refreshed. Almost numbly, the brunet realised that he had been lying by the river banks, and that a warm ray of sunlight was blinding his eyes.

Then, the memories returned.

_E...h?_

Sawada Tsunayoshi had died saving a girl and her tiny dog.

So why...?

Why was he still alive?

Slowly, the brunet sat up, confusion clear in glazed caramel orbs as he clenched and unclenched his fists, no longer tinged purple and blue.

The cold was gone as well, and Tsuna could no longer feel the warm trail of blood that had previously dripped down his soaked shirt and onto the ground.

_I'm...alive? Why?_

And then he realised; his hands were pale, and almost see through.

There was a dawning sense of horror as Tsuna quickly scrambled away from where he had previously been lying -- dully noting that the girl and her dog were now gone -- and _gaped._

He was alive, wasn't he? The fact that he was awake and able to see his hands - whole and _very much real -_ proved it.

So why?

Why was he lying on the cold ground, blood seeping out from a wound near his abdomen and soaking wet. Why was he ... _dead?_

_And why was there were two of him?_

  
But Tsuna knew.

He knew and had known since the very start, that even though his consciousness had returned, he was still dead. A spirit or ghost, perhaps?

His hyper intuition had warned him of his impending death a few weeks back, right?

Wasn't that why he had sent all his guardians out on missions? Why he had swallowed back tears as he hurt their feelings and placed a wall between him and his family?

_But..._

_I'm here now._ _I'm_ _**still** _ _here._

Tsuna thought, almost bitterly.

His Dame luck had struck again, huh? Couldn't even pass on properly.

_..._

_But..._

_I'm still dead, aren't I?_

That thought stabbed him painfully, like there were knives carving wounds into his guilt-ridden heart.

_Ha... Guess I didn't die with no regrets, huh?_

Of course he didn't.

There was just one thing he regretted, and it torn him apart just thinking about it.

He had promised, hadn't he?

_I promise I will protect you all_

So just what kind of sky was he to break that promise, especially one as bold as his? 

_**I regret not being able to be there for my family anymore.** _

 

But then, Tsuna stared down at his strangely corporal hand, and his lips quivered.

 

_That's right..._

 

He was still here, wasn't he? 

 

He could still do it. He could still protect his precious people--

 

_I will protect you all_

 

_even after death_


	2. Gokudera Hayato

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dang, writing these chapters for each guardian is proving to be more difficult than I originally thought it would be...

  
Ironic, really.

Gokudera had sworn to protect Jyuudaime -- his kind and gentle boss from any threat, and never let the brunet get hurt.

But in the end, it had been the other way round.

His boss had been the one that had hurt him, and the wound ran deeper than any physical injury could ever inflict.

Of course it was an action uncharacteristic of the usually patient Jyuudaime, but it had hurt all the same.

Neither side had really let go of the incident, even though Gokudera had ultimately apologised.

And so, Gokudera left his boss with several missions.

...As well as a heavy heart.

\---

The silveret watched his boss, suit crumpled and eyes furrowed in exhaustion as he signed yet another piece of dreaded paperwork.

The stacks of paper seemed never-ending and Gokudera cleared his throat, effectively startling the brunet and causing the twenty-five year old to drop his pen.

"Ah... Hayato..." The brunet yawned, stretching his stiff limbs as tired caramel orbs turned towards his right-hand man, who was frowning slightly. "What did you need?"

"Jyuudaime..." This was spoken with a hint of disapproval, causing the brunet to narrow his eyes slightly, but Gokudera steeled himself and pushed on. "Please take a break, you're overworking yourself."

But Tsuna brushed off the remark easily, choosing to smile amiably and continue signing his papers. "I'm fine, Hayato. Really."

"Please listen, Jyuudaime! You need to rest!"

At this, the don's eyes flashed slightly and Gokudera blinked uncomfortably, but refused to back down.

"Jyuudaime, this is for your own good!" He pushed on. "You need to take care of yourself and your health!" The silveret sighed, almost like he was scolding a petulant child.

It irked Tsuna to no ends, and his patience thinned, before snapping completely at the frown marring his right-hand man's face.

Something within the brunet seemed to just give way and snap.

Frustration that had bubbled within him for weeks had finally tipped over the edge.

" _My_ own good?!" The brunet almost screeched, grabbing a fistful of hair and _tugged_ \-- Gokudera winced at that -- while caramel eyes flashed between caramel and dull amber dangerously.

The temperature of the room began to drop as Tsuna stood abruptly, fists tightening as he snarled, **"You say it like it's** _ **my**_ **fault! Who is the one constantly causing me paperwork from their destruction? Who is the one that causes my sleepless nights?! Who is the one that** ** _never listens?! ALL YOU EVER DO IS CAUSE MORE HARM THAN GOOD!"_**

There.

Tsuna had said it.

He had poured out his frustrations on his friend, best friend, even.

And he regretted it.

"N-No, wait-! I-"

"Jyuudaime..." Green eyes brimmed with sorrow as the man bowed stiffly and interrupted his boss before replying tersely, "I... did not know you felt that way, Jyuudaime. I... apologise. I shall take my leave and head out to complete my assigned mission then."

Tsuna couldn't say a word. An aura of exhaustion hung around him as caramel eyes averted their gaze from the bomber, causing Gokudera to bite his bottom lip in massive amounts of grief.

Tsuna still refused to share his troubles his with... _friend_ , it seemed. And it hurt.

Without another word, the silveret straightened himself once more and left the office swiftly, never once sparing a second glance at his boss.

Tsuna's bottom lip quivered, but the brunet did not cry. Fingernails digging into his palms, he merely seated himself once more and continued to sign his paperwork, intuition screaming away as his flames grew cold.

It... didn't matter, he supposed.

After all, he had already foresaw his death.

 

It would be selfish of him to continue letting his _family_ be by him... _happy_ , and ultimately have it ripped away from them.

\---

Gokudera felt heart clench with nothing but grief, self-loathe, and that bitter sting of betrayal he had hoped he would never have to feel again.

Time and again, he had been shunned, and when he had finally found his home, his _sky--_ of course the silveret couldn't help but fret.

_"All you ever do is cause more harm than good!"_

He had been a useless street rat who had ran away from home, Gokudera had no one but himself when living out in the streets.

All he had ever felt was pain, and that bitter, _vile_ feeling of betrayal. He hadn't wanted to feel that way anymore, so he had sealed his heart and built iron walls around it.

But all that clearly fell apart when a young brunet in boxers had chosen to save him from his own dynamite.

And ironically, Gokudera had hurt because of the same brunet that he had opened his heart to, and admired so much.

"Ah, Haya-chan!"

"Tch, I told you not to call me that, Sword-Freak!" Gokudera scowled, and Yamamoto seemed to freeze, eyes narrowing at the lack of bite and enthusiasm in the silveret's words.

"...What's wrong?"

Emerald green eyes glanced at the hand of the raven that was inching closer and closer towards the hilt of his sword with detached coolness.

Funny... When had the numbness settled in?

"Nothing. I just made Jyuudaime upset." Yamamoto's smile dropped completely.

"What...?"

"It's nothing too important." Gokudera dismissed, before pushing past the raven silently. "I'm going to complete my mission now."

Yamamoto did not stop him.

\---

The blood roared in his ears as Gokudera knocked out yet another one of the men in black suits, a particularly vicious snarl tearing its way out from his parched throat.

What had been a simple mission to collect intel had turned to an ambush that required skills of a hitman equivalent or just a slight level below Reborn's.

And Gokudera was _mafia._ He was not a hitman, he left that job to the Sword-Freak and with his crazy innate talent and Reborn-san, of course.

He hadn't slept in three days, having been caught in a car accident on the way to his hotel.

And from there, it had only went spiralling downwards.

Attack after attack left him utterly exhausted, and Gokudera felt himself itch with homesickness by the end of the fifth mob attack.

 _I've had enough!_ He snapped irritably, and pushed on harder, his flames increasing with his determination to return home.

\---

It took another two days to return to the Vongola mansion, but Gokudera eventually did.

_Ah... It feels like it's been awhile since I've stepped foot in here..._

Gokudera mused, before the memory of what happened the last time he had been here replayed on his head with startling clarity.

Instantly, guilt pooled in his gut as his eyes travelled in the direction of his boss' office.

He remembered his own detached apology and hurt at his sky, but along with a desperation that yelled at him to just let bygones be bygones.

Tsuna had just been stressed too.

Gokudera was sure that the brunet was regretting his words and feeling more guilt than the silveret himself was feeling. A sky was a sky, after all.

And suddenly, their fight didn't seem like such a big deal anymore.

Gokudera just wanted to be in his sky's presence once more. He just wanted to laugh and joke with Tsuna, and hang out with everyone else after a long day of missions and paperwork.

_I should go apologise._

_I bet Jyuudaime also would want to, eh?_

The silveret already knew-- Tsuna was kind like that. He would snap when his godly patience ran thin, but ironically feel more guilt for the person that he had unintentionally hurt -- whether he was at fault or not.

He started to travel in the direction of his boss' office.

And yet, there was a sense of heaviness that had settled upon his chest, screaming at him that something was _wrongwrongwrongwrongwrong--_

"J-Jyuudaime-!" He slammed the door to Tsuna's office open, expecting a startled brunet with his patient smile and a gentle, "Welcome back!"

...But there was none of that.

"...Eh...?"

The office was empty, cold and devoid on any warm flames. The last lingering embers of Tsuna's flames seemed to be at least three days old.

"M-Master Gokudera!" The silverett spun around snarling, only to relax when he heard the timid squeak of the maid.

"What is it?" All the fire in him seemed to sizzle out and Gokudera sighed, massaging his temple.

"You... haven't heard?"

Icy cold dread seemed to settle in his gut. "Heard of what?"

The maid's bottom lip quivered, and the grip on her broom tightened.

She swallowed, and something akin to pity flashed in her sorrowful blue orbs.

_Something's wrong._

His skin prickled fearfully, and Gokudera was unable to calm himself as he all but screeched out a hysteric, _"Spit it out! What's wrong?!"_

"W-We found his body by the river. He is in the i-infirmary right now, Master G-Gokudera." The maid sniffled, holding back a sob as the silveret stiffened and struggled to make sense of the words.

She hadn't specified who _'he'_ was referring to.

"What... are you saying? W-What are you implying?" _pleaseno. pleasepleasepleaseno. anything but_ ** _that._**

"M-Master Gokudera... **_Decimo is dead."_**

... _Wha_ _t...?_

The silveret felt his world darken completely and just barely managed to register the maid screaming something out in alarm but Gokudera couldn't hear-- He couldn't hear or see or move-- not over the buzz in his ears and those awful, awful words replying themselves in his head.

**_deaddeaddeaddeaddead--_ **

_Jyuudaime...._

_Dead?_

_N-No! She's lyinglyinglyingLYINGLYING--_

Desperation tugged at him as Gokudera struggled to move his frozen legs, bolting out of the office wasted not a second more, and leaving only a startled maid behind.

_No no no no not him...! Anyone but him!_

Gokudera felt like a fool. Hysteria began to bubble in chest as he cupped his hand over his face, begging and praying that _no, she just made a mistake and when I open the door Jyuudaime will be fine and just going for a check up and he'll smile that gentle smile as he welcomes me back-_

He slammed the doors of the infirmary open and choked, feeling all the air leave his lungs in one big whoosh.

"Jyuudaime..." His throat tightened, and any lingering hope was promptly flung out of the window.

Gone was the strong and gentle brunet Gokudera had watched grow into a wonderful boss as the face of an imposter stared back at him.

Except that it wasn't an imposter.

It was _Tsuna._

And Gokudera swallowed painfully, collapsing into a chair next to the pale brunet, looking pale and small and _vulnerable_ _and..._

_Dead._

He looked different from the boss - his friend- that Gokudera had last seen in his office, smiling that sad, sad smile as he watched his storm leave the room in a petulant fit of anger and--

_He knew._

_He knew that he was going to die._

The realisation hit him like a heavy punch to the gut and left a bitter feeling in his mouth.

Was that why he had seemed so stressed?

Was that why he had snapped?

Was that one of the troubles that he had refused to share with Gokudera?

There was no doubt about it.

And what had Gokudera done?

Hurt his boss, sky and _friend -- best friend._

He had left Tsuna in his greatest time of need and _god,_ had Tsuna faced his last moments _alone_?

He hadn't been there, and would never know what his friend had been feeling just before his death. Had he been sad? Angry?

Gokudera would never know.

And it hurt.

 _it'smyfaultfornotseeingit-_  
_myfaultmyfault_ ** _myfaultmyfault_**

He had failed.


	3. Yamamoto Takeshi

_"Tsuna, you'll be alright in Italy, right?"_

_"Haha, of course, Takeshi. Just have fun in Japan with your father. You deserve the break."_

_"...You sure? I'm fine with staying here, you know?"_

_"Don't be silly, Takeshi, haha! I'll be fine."_

_..._

_i sensed something was amiss, didn't i?_

_just how much of a fool was i to leave you alone, especially with that smile of yours?_

_i'm so sorry, tsuna._

\---

The raven had been in Japan visiting his father when he first received the call.

He remembered how he had first choked slightly when he caught sight of the caller ID -- for _Gokudera_ of all people to be calling using the _emergency line,_ just how dire was the situation? _\--_ before picking up with a jovial laugh, determined to maybe... just maybe, be able to bring ease to a potentially tense and frustrated silveret.

A bit of normalcy could never hurt, especially in this crazy mafia game they were playing.

...Right?

"Yo! What's up, Haya-chan~?" Takeshi kept his tone light, and briefly met his father's gaze for reassurance before turning his attention back to the caller.

_"...You need to come home."_

A pause.

Takeshi frowned, "...Why?"

He wasn't sure if he wanted to know.

_"...Jyuudaime is dead."_   
  
  


"...What...?" 

Takeshi knew that Gokudera was a blunt person, and most often - he appreciated being able to understand and assess a situation quickly (even with his air-headness) with the silveret's straightforward words, phrased clearly and in the least possible number of words.

It was necessary, of course. Those few precious minutes used to explain a situation could change something for better or for worse.

But in that moment, Takeshi wished to be selfish.

He wished that Gokudera could have been less blunt -- just so that he could maybe have had just a few more seconds of pure ignorance.

"G-Gokudera, haha..." His voice trembled. "Y-You're joking, right? This is just a game, right? It isn't good to joke about stuff like that-"

 _"Sword-Freak, do I_ ** _sound_** _like I'm_ ** _joking?"_** Gokudera snapped, and Takeshi could already picture the silveret with his ruffled hair and pain-stricken snarl.

 _No,_ He thought, _No you don't._

Gokudera never joked.

Yes, he was many things - dependable, cool, composed. But having a sense of humour was not one of them. The man didn't have a single funny bone in his body.

Hazel eyes filling with grief, Takeshi collapsed into a chair, trying his hardest not to scream.

_It's not fair-...!_

_Why Tsuna?_

The raven didn't even register his phone slipping from his hands and landing on the floor with a clatter.

"...Takeshi? Is something wrong?" Tsuyoshi questioned, a hint of concern seeping into his words when he saw his son's eyes darken in pure grief and the smile slip off his face.

_Is something wrong? Everything is going wrong-_

He didn't finish that bitter thought.

"T-Tou-san, I'm sorry but I need to go home. Now." He shuddered, and finished lamely - "To Italy."

Tsuyoshi frowned sternly, before grabbing his son's arm tightly, already being able to foresee him charging out Takesushi, too blinded by whatever emotions that was surging through his veins at the moment.

And he was a father, first and foremost. He couldn't allow Takeshi to just run off while his head was off in the clouds. This 'game' that they were playing was too dangerous for that.

"No," He ordered sternly, sitting Takeshi down and ignoring the blank look the raven was wearing.

His heart clenched slightly when he caught sight of _denial_ in hazel eyes. "You will sit and tell me what's wrong. I will not have you rushing all the way back to Italy in such an unstable condition. Tsuna-kun would kill me-"

_"Dad."_

Tsuyoshi blinked, caught off-guard by his son's sudden interuption.

Takeshi swallowed thickly, and barely managed to choke out a whisper. He continued. _"Dad, Tsuna is dead."_

Time seemed to freeze.

"What...?"

Takeshi felt waves of anguish crash down on him once more. The words, _Tsuna_ and _dead_ repeating on and on in his head like a mantra.

Him saying it aloud only made it even more real.

_Tsuna is dead._

Tsuyoshi grabbed a chair, choosing to sit quietly next to his grieving son.

He didn't know what to say, but he doubted that Takeshi would have wanted to hear any empty comforting words at the moment - not when the pain was so raw and fresh.

He merely sat, reflecting on the ten years he had known the kind and gentle sky for.

Tsuna was a good person, and a better friend than Tsuyoshi could had ever hoped for his son.

Over the years, he had even begun to worm his way into Tsuyoshi's heart and somewhere along the line, he had begun treating Tsunayoshi as his surrogate son, of sorts.

Well to be fair, he was sure he was already doing better than Iemitsu as a father. The man was never home, and Tsuyoshi wasn't blind to the... _bitterness_ Tsunayoshi held for his father.

And honestly, he couldn't blame the poor boy.

And as Tsuyoshi sat by his son whose composure had now failed him and his tears had started to slip, he could only watch the darkening skies with a sorrowful gaze.

_Oh, Tsuna..._

\---

Somehow, Takeshi's feet had subconsicously carried him to the same place that he used to go to ten years ago.

 _The start of everything,_ he supposed.

Namimori Middle.

Hazel eyes zoned in on the rooftop of the school, and a blast of nostalgia instantly slapped him in the face.

_Ah..._

_It was here too when..._

He was a failure as a rain.

He couldn't even save his sky like his sky had done for him so many years ago.

He hadn't been able to save his sky from dying, hadn't even been able to see past the smiles, and the reassuring words when he had sent Takeshi back to Japan a few weeks back to 'spend time with his father.'

_'i'll be fine.'_

Obviously that had been a lie to keep Takeshi from witnessing his death. Tsuna definitely would have known about his impending death - his Hyper Intuition would have never failed.

_Why didn't I see past that smile of yours?_

_Why did I still leave even though I knew that something was amiss?_

Takeshi chuckled mirthlessly, eyes dull just as the school bell rang and students began leaving the school.

Hazel eyes focused on a particular group of students who were laughing away with not a care in the world.

And for a moment, the raven felt a smile tug at his lips, and he was reminded of his own school days with his friends alongside with...

_Tsuna._

The smile that had previously crept up was instantly swept away, and Takeshi felt his heart clench in grief once again.

His days with Tsuna would be nothing but a memory now. There would be no more smiles, no more 'Welcome back, Takeshi!' after a particularly tough mission, no more welcoming sky and no more place for him as a rain.

There would be no more Tsuna.

Tsuna was dead.

And he was still here.

And Takeshi was scared.

He didn't want to be alone.

He had found his place, had found the one person that had accepted him unconditionally. So why was it being taken away again?

_Tsuna... please..._

_Come back..._

_I don't want to be alone...!_   
  


_Is_ _this what it's like to drown in sorrow?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uwu i'm going to AFA today~~


	4. 3: Lambo Bovino

> Lambo Bovino had long since outgrown his spoiled attitude, as well as his... lack of tolerance towards insults. Ten years had matured him plenty, and even Gokudera had to admit that the cow brat had grown up well.
> 
> Though, it seemed that ten years hadn't been enough to quell his crybaby tendencies. 
> 
> But of course, he was still a Vongola guardian. So if anything, Lambo wasn't stupid.
> 
> \---
> 
> The first time he had heard the news, passing through the mansion as a rumour, he had barely managed to control his temper.
> 
> How _dare_ they tell such lies-!
> 
> _'Decimo is dead! They found his body by the river...!'_
> 
> _'Have you heard? Sawada Tsunayoshi has passed!'_
> 
> Lambo didn't believe them.
> 
> His Tsuna-nii was strong, so how _dare_ these lowly servants doubt his surrogate brother's strength.
> 
> Lambo knew that the untruths would be worked out - sooner or later, and so he waited patiently, silently mocking those poor maids and servants for believing such an outrageous lie.
> 
> But the rumours didn't stop.
> 
> In fact, they continued - each lie becoming more realistic than the other.
> 
> _'His fingers were blue... Poor boy...'_
> 
> _'Most likely died from blood loss. There was a stab wound that pierced his liver.'_
> 
> And Lambo began to doubt.
> 
> \---
> 
> "M-Master Lambo?"
> 
> The Lightning guardian blinked, yawning from his spot on the cozy sitting room couch as he peered open a single green eye, lazily.
> 
> He locked gazes with a seemingly timid maid, who was nervously flitting blue eyes left and right, looking like she wanted to be anywhere but there in that moment.
> 
> "...Yare, yare." Lambo frowned at having his nap interrupted. Impatiently, he asked bluntly. "What do you want?"
> 
> The maid jumped, squeaking as she flinched back, whether in fear or just plain surprise, Lambo didn't know. "Y-You're not going to see D-Decimo?"
> 
> _Eh?_
> 
> Last Lambo had heard, Tsuna had went out for a mission, and hadn't been at the mansion since yesterday. It was why he had begun to feel fear seeping in like a ball of dread when he had heard the disturbing rumours.
> 
> _Well none of that matters now! Tsuna-nii's back! I'll go demand him to bring me to the amusement park for making me worry._
> 
> Lambo brightened instantly, and the maid was taken aback. "Master L-Lambo...?" She began cautiously, concerned as to whether the young boy had truly gone senile.
> 
> "Yare, yare. I'll go see him now then, and _deman- ...ask_ him to bring me out as a treat~" He cheered as he hefted himself from the comfortable couch.
> 
> The maid seemed to freeze.
> 
> "Well then, I'm off-"
> 
> "M-Master Lambo!"
> 
> "What?"
> 
> This was asked with a hint of impatience. Lambo was getting slightly annoyed by the maid's redundance in dialogue.
> 
> But something just flashed in the girl's eyes. "You... haven't heard." She breathed. The words were not a question. It was a statement.
> 
> And somehow, those three words did not manage to register in Lambo's head.
> 
> "Heard of what? Excuse me, I'm gonna go see Tsuna-nii now." He drawled, pushing past the maid, only to blink in surprise when she held the boy's arm in a vice-grip.
> 
> "Oh god, nobody told you," She whispered, blue eyes so, so sad. It made Lambo confused. "We all thought you knew- We're all idiots!"
> 
> "What are you talking about?"
> 
> "Oh god... Look, child-"
> 
> Lambo was suddenly struck with realisation for the first time that this shy and timid girl was actually older than him, despite her... youthful appearance.
> 
> She was an adult. And he was not.
> 
> "-I'm sorry."
> 
> _What...?_
> 
> He said just that, having not caught what the maid had said due to his side-tracking thoughts.
> 
> "I'm so sorry this had to happen to you. I knew he was close to you."
> 
> The maid, however, seemed to misunderstand his confused 'what', to one seemingly of denial.
> 
> It made Lambo fear.
> 
> "No, wait-! I... I didn't catch what you were saying-!"
> 
> "Master Lambo..." The maid's smile was pained and sad. Like she thought that Lambo was just in denial, trying to convince himself that he had just simply misheard something.
> 
> ...something _terrible._
> 
> "I'm so sorry, child."
> 
> _For what?_
> 
> _What are you sorry for?_
> 
> "He's... _gone_."
> 
> _Who is?_
> 
> "Decimo..."
> 
> _What's wrong with Tsuna-nii?_
> 
> "He is dead."
> 
> And with those three words, Lambo's world broke apart.
> 
> And with it, came the denial.
> 
> _Dead...?_
> 
> "L-Look, I see what you're t-trying to do. Nice joke, ha..ha... You j-just said Tsuna-nii was back! I-I gotta go see him and demand him to b-bring me-" He was cut off by a hug.
> 
> Lambo felt detached from this bizarre situation.
> 
> _Tsuna-nii... gone...?_
> 
> He must be dreaming, he decided.
> 
> Tsuna was such a constant in his life, having been there since Lambo was five. It was _impossible_ that one day he was there, and one day he suddenly _wasn't._
> 
> "I need to see him." He stood shakily, not registering the maid's shocked cries for him to stop as he ran full speed to where his gut feeling told him his brother would be at.
> 
> The door to the infirmary was slammed open, and low-and-behold, there his brother was.
> 
> "T-Tsuna-nii..." The boy stuttered, face ashen as he stumbled to his brother's side. "S-See? She was lying. He's not gone... He's just asleep... Asleep..."
> 
> He reached out to touch warm skin, only to jerk back his shaky hands when the slumbering brunet's skin felt cold to touch.
> 
> "N-Noa" Lambo hiccupped. "H-He's not gone! He promised! Tsuna-nii, wake up! Lambo-sama demands you to wake up! Bring Lambo-sama to the amusement park-!"
> 
> He was cut off by warm arms wrapping around his shaking form, and he whipped his head back to catch sight of a familiar figure.
> 
> "I'm so sorry, child." Blue eyes gleamed with pity and Lambo _hated it._
> 
> Why couldn't they see that Tsuna wasn't dead?
> 
> Why couldn't they see that he was just asleep?
> 
> "No!" Lambo shook his head vehemently. "H-He promised! He said he'd protect us! He's only asleep-- he can't, he can't protect us if he's _dead!"_
> 
> But the maid only shook her head. "I'm sorry, Lambo. He's not... going to wake up."
> 
> _No..._
> 
> _Liar...!_
> 
> "No..."
> 
> But throughout all this, Lambo had not shed a single tear.
> 
> He was numb.
> 
> Only numb.
> 
> Why did the people he loved keep leaving him? First Mama, and now...
> 
> Now...
> 
> His brother-- the same kind-hearted brother that had taken him in after getting kicked out of the Bovino Famiglia and the same brotyer who had given Lambo a happy childhood with Mama and I-Pin-
> 
> Lambi hadn't even managed to pay his Tsuna-nii back for everything he had given up for Lambo.
> 
> But now it was too late.
> 
> Tsuna was already dead.
> 
> _How is a lightning supposed to strike without a sky to support?_
> 
> \---
> 
> _(And somewhere, in a distant world - or maybe in the far off past, the sky smiled and embraced his precious people, as he whispered out a solemn vow._
> 
> ' _i promise i will protect you all._ _'_
> 
> _If only, if only...)_
> 
>   
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo~~ 
> 
> I'm wondering whether I should include some of Tsuna's POVs into each of the guardians' chapters?? Instead of it purely being the guardians' POVs alone?
> 
> And I'm not really proud of this chapter, ahaha... The sentence structure didn't really flow well?
> 
> Last update of 2018 btw~~ uwu


	5. Sasagawa Ryohei

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pretty proud of this chapter :>  
> and first update of 2019 yall!!

The Sun was the one that shone brightly upon an area, attacking any misfortune that harmed the Famiglia.

And Sasagawa Ryohei was the Sun.

Even he knew that much.

He burned brightly for his Family, but he was the brightest when surrounded by his family-- one filled with love and care for each other. 

He burned for Kyoko and Tsuna - his makeshift family, and he would do anything to make them happy.

Because Sasagawa Ryohei was the Sun -- the Senpai -- of their tiny family, the one that his precious people could depend on to brighten up their days with his energetic 'extreme's.

But of course, the bad things always happened to the ones who didn't deserve it.

\---

Ryohei had been spending the weekend with Kyoko when he had first received the news.

The news that had destroyed everything.

"Onii-san, Gokudera is asking for you." There was an odd gleam of worry in Kyoko's honey orbs, and Ryohei frowned, brows creasing in confusion.

He took the phone, hesitating slightly, before giving Kyoko a reassuring smile as he boomed out a loud, "How can I _extremely_ help you, Tako Head!"

Something was wrong. He felt it in his gut, a sickening and twisting feeling that left Ryohei light-headed with worry.

Usually nobody contacted or really bothered him when he was spending time with Kyoko, Hana or Tsuna, even. 

"...Lawn-Head." 

Ryohei winced uneasily. The silveret sounded exhausted. Ice began to settle in the pit of his stomach.

"What's extremely wrong, Tako-head? You sound extremely tired!"

"You need to come home." The Storm ignored him. There was an odd sense of _something_ in Gokudera's voice, and Ryohei wasn't sure if he wanted to find out.

Was it guilt? Pain? Regret?

It seemed like a mixture of all three, and Ryohei gripped the phone a tad bit tighter.

From the corner of his eye, he chanced a quick glance at his sister, only to plaster on a hasty reassuring smile when he realised that Kyoko was staring at him, clearly worried.

Something protective surged within him, and he turned his attention back to the phone, sighing softly. "Something bad happened, didn't it?"

There was static over the line, and Ryohei felt his heart thud in apprehension.

Ryohei began to twitch uneasily. "Ooi, Tako-Head! Answer me, it isn't extremely cool of you to leave me hanging!"

A sense of wrongness had begun to settle in, and there was silence for a few more seconds, before there was some shuffling and a crash, followed by a string of curses.

"God damn it, Lawn-Head! You just _love_ to make things difficult for me, don't you? I'm so _sick_ of having to say it!" Gokudera snapped, and Ryohei winced when he heard a loud crash.

No doubt it was by the silveret throwing a piece of expensive furniture.

But why?

Why was Gokudera acting so stressed?

What was he so sick of having to say?

"Gokudera, tell me what on earth is really going on!"

"God damn it! Jyuudaime is _dead,_ alright?! Great, I told you! Are you happy now?"

A beat of silence.

"O-Ooi, Tako-Head... W-What sort of sick lie is that?"

"OH MY _GOD- I AM NOT JOKING! JYUUDAIME IS DEAD SO JUST GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE, ALRIGHT?!"_

Ryohei couldn't move, couldn't form a reply.

Dead?

His little brother was dead?

How?

Hadn't he just seen the brunet healthy and _alive_ just a week ago? So why...?

...How could he?

"Onii-san?! What's wrong? What on earth did Gokudera say?!" He collapsed onto the floor, and was only vaguely able to register Kyoko's panicked scream.

_How cruel can you get, Sawada?_

_And you got my hopes up too-_

"He was-- He asked for my approval, you know?" Ryohei's voice was a hoarse whisper, thick with emotion as he addressed both Gokudera and his sister.

"He was going to _extremely_ marry Kyoko-!"

"E-Eh...?" Kyoko's eyes began to widen.

"How cruel can he get? Dying before even being able to propose to my sister...!"

The hand that had previously been holding down on Ryohei's shoulder tightened, before Kyoko began to sob, snatching the phone away to question the silent storm.

"Gokudera..? Tell me that what Onii-san said about Tsu-kun isn't true...! Tsu-kun can't be dead, ne?!"

"...Kyoko... I... I am so sorry." There was regret in Gokudera's words.

_"NO! YOU'RE LYING! YOU'RE A LIAR! TSU-KUN IS--"_

"Kyoko."

The utter _weariness_ the girl heard over the line stopped everything all at once.

"I'm sorry, I really am. He's gone. I'll... leave you to your griefing. I... I'm so sorry."

Pity.

There was pity in the bomber's tone, but Kyoko didn't want it, no-- She just wanted her beloved Tsu-kun-

_" ...Tsu-kun is... Tsu-kun is really.. gone...?"_

She was faintly aware of strong arm wrapping her into a hug, and she began to sob, pressing her face into her brother's shoulders.

What now?

What could she do now?

The love of her life was gone. Just like that.

Kyoko wished she could have at least said goodbye.

_But..._

_It's already too late._

Tsuna was already gone.

Dead.

_Tell me... How does the sun shine without their sky?_

  
\---

Ryohei found himself back at the mansion, dazed and confused, in just a few hours. Kyoko, who stood next to him, looked just about the same.

Except her eyes were red-rimmed and blotchy. The girl was the eptomine of exhaustion.

The maids around the mansion hustled around them, nervous and skittish, whispering over the air as they stared at the two with something akin to pity in their gazes.

Clearly, the word had already spread to almost everyone within Vongola.

Kyoko sniffled wetly, and Ryohei wrapped around her small frame, allowing her to sob dryly as he led them towards the infirmary.

"Let's...- Let's go see Otouto, ne?" He barely managed to choke out, voice hoarse and cracking, almost fragile for the usually energetic sun.

He tightened his hold on Kyoko, who only managed a miniscule nod, before opening the door gently.

Lambo was sobbing in the corner, curled up into a small little ball, while a maid with blue eyes was comforting him with pity --Kyoko seemed to twitch at that-- in her gaze.

And standing next to the single bed-- Ryohei dared not peek at the occupant of the bed. Not yet, at least-- was the silverett, looking pale and stressed, but alert as ever.

It almost seemed like the storm was keeping vigil for the brunet, waiting for him to awaken after collapsing from overwork, just like the many times he had done so before.

And it pained Ryohei and tugged at certain memories, because that would _never_ happen ever again.

Because Tsuna was gone.

Dead.

And that hurt more than ever.

He couldn't even face his younger brother now, sleeping on, blissfully unaware.

...Forever.

He could have prevented it.

He could have--

...So why hadn't he?

_______

_"Onii-san? I... Can I ask you a question?"_

_"Of course! Extremely ask away, Otouto!"_

_"May I have your approval to marry Kyoko-chan?"_

_"Eh?! What are you extremely talking about?! You already more than qualify! You're a real man now, Sawada! I leave Kyoko in your hands!"_

_"Thank you, Onii-san! I won't let you down, I promise!"_

_"Haha! Now that's my Otouto!"_

_-_

_"...Onii-san...?"_

_"What is extremely wrong, Otouto?!"_

_"I... I'm sorry."_

_"Eh?! What for?!"_

_"I'm afraid that the proposal might have to wait..."_

_"Eh? Why?!"_

_"...I'm.. Something caught up and I... I'll need some time to settle things before I can..."_

_"Ah! No worries then! Just as long as you don't extremely keep Kyoko waiting for too long, ghaha!"_

_"...Of course... Thank you, Onii-san."_

-

 

_if i had just bothered to listen to your worries..._

 

_if i had just asked what was wrong..._

 

_tell me, otouto..._

 

_would you still be standing by my side then?_

 

_...i am so sorry._

 

_-_


	6. Chrome Dokuro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> owo chrome's chapter is currently the chapter i love the most

  
_A promise under the stars._  
_-_

  
Chrome Dokuro --Or well, _Nagi_ \-- had lived a life lavished with gifts and riches.

Her parents had been wealthy, and both held high positions in the respective fields they worked in.

And so Nagi had been spoiled with gifts and had lived a rather luxurious life.

But even then, neither of her parents had wanted children. They had had their life planned out from the very start, and having a child had definitely not been a part of that plan.

Nagi had been an _accident._ A forever-lasting aftermath of an incident where both parties had been stressed and had way too much to drink.

So yes, while it may have been a wealthy childhood, it certainly had not been a happy one.

Nagi had lived a life of loneliness.

And it had stayed that way-- up till the day of her accident.

Up till the very moment she had heard her parents give up on her-- claiming that they wouldn't waste their money, even with all their riches, on such a... _weird_ child.

And at that moment, another emotion had coursed through her, even with her mind drugged and muddled from all the anesthesia and other chemicals pumping through her veins, keeping her alive.

Acceptance.

Acceptance that she would _never_ be worth a single dime in front of her parents.

Acceptance that she would never be able to experience the love and warmth she had craved for all thirteen years of her life.

Funny how getting into one accident and eavesdropping on a single conversation could sweep away all that loneliness and replace it with acceptance instead-- all within a blink of an eye.

But then, Nagi had met Mukuro-sama.

Mukuro-sama had saved her life.

Given her a name.

_Chrome Dokuro._

And yes, Chrome was thankful to the man, and would forever be indebted to him-- he was literally the only reason why she hadn't died from organ failure, after all.

But the greatest gift that Mukuro-sama had given her, in her opinion, was the gift of being able to meet and get to know one Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Tsunayoshi-- _Bossu,_ had been the first person to treat Chrome like a _human._

Yes, while Mukuro-sama might have saved her, Chrome knew that in his eyes, she had only been a weapon-- or at least, originally _had_ been viewed as one at the start of their relationship.

Bossu was the one to first show her kindness-- as well as the warmth of a family she could call her own.

And Chrome would cherish it all-- because she had felt the pain of loneliness, and would never willingly volunteer to feel that pain once again.

\---

The sky had been coloured a fading orange when Bossu had smiled, placing his fork on his plate after finishing his last bite of strawberry cheesecake.

"Thank you everyone," His eyes twinkled with love, making something warm stir within Chrome. "I'm really glad we could celebrate my birthday like this."

"It was no problem at all, Jyuudaime! It is only expected that we celebrate your 16th birthday with you, after all!" Gokudera answered fervently, and Chrome was sure she saw puppy ears sprouting-- all without the help of any mist illusions. How scary.

"Ha ha, Haya-chan's right, Tsuna!" Yamamoto continued, casually ignoring the dirty look the silveret had thrown him. "It's only fair, considering it's only your birthday once every year."

And Bossu merely smiled as his eyes took on that twinge of amber that relaxed everyone all at once.

Chrome admired this of Tsuna-- being able to _love_ even the coldest of people, and break down the tallest of walls and the strongest of masks.

Sawada Tsunayoshi was _kind._

A saint in this cruel, bloody world they all lived in. The world of the mafia.

And that was the part of Tsuna that Chrome absolutely _loved._ Because his kindness had given her --all of them-- a family.

Perhaps that was why when the brunet had stood suddenly and left the room without another word, they were all willing to trail behind the brunet, almost as though the boy were a magnet.

And as they left the house, none protested, not even Reborn, as they sat on the grassy meadow in the park, away from the chaos and noise that usually surrounded the Sawada household.

Just for a night, they allowed themselves to be in complete harmony with their sky-- and underneath the shining stars and soft hums of sleepy crickets, Tsuna had stood, looking ethereal bathed in moonlight.

_"My wish..."_

No one said a word, and no one interrupted. Instead, they chose to focus their gaze on the brunet, resolute and strong and whole-heartedly _kind._

_"_ _I promise I will protect you all."_

And Chrome knew that he would-- till the very end of time. Till the day he drew his last breath.

He'd be thinking of them all-- and with that bleeding golden heart of his, probably even regret not ever being good enough for them. Blame himself from dragging them into the world of the mafia.

And now...

Now as Chrome stared at the closed eyes of her precious Bossu, she would have given up _everything_ just for those caramel orbs to open once more.

Just so she could have told him...

Just so...

_"Did you know, Bossu? On that day... I made a wish too._

_My wish..._

_My wish was for your happiness. Because you deserve it-- more than anyone else in this world."_

But it was too late now.

Chrome would never be able to tell him those words, and she would never be able to rid of that god-awful feeling of _grief_ sitting heavily in her chest.

Because she was still here.

And Tsuna was gone.

 

_"She is the mist who shrouds herself in grief, never forgetting, never forgiving."_


	7. Mukuro Rokudo

  
_"Vongola Decimo is dead."_

Mukuro had first heard this when he had been in the middle of infiltrating an enemy famiglia, when a lowly mafioso had announced it gleefully.

And strangely, the first thought that had come to mind was how much he hated the fact that the _disgusting_ world of the mafia often associated a man as great as _Sawada Tsunyoshi_ with that revolting title.

But while Mukuro himself knew that his mind was unhinged, it didn't stop him before flinching back in shock when the news finally registered in his head.

Tsunayoshi was dead.

Dead.

_How amusing..._

_Even a man like Sawada Tsunayoshi could die._

_Even with a will as resolute as his..._

Oh well.

It wasn't like Mukuro cared much about the brunette anyway. Tsunayoshi had merely been a pawn in his elaborate game; and now that Tsunayoshi was gone, he had lost his purpose within the Vongola.

Mukuro supposed he would just have to find another play thing.

But before that...

He had to see him a last time.

Not because he cared, of course, but just to sneer at how low Tsunayoshi had finally fallen.

 _(He tries to ignore it. The part of him that says, "No. Not you too.")_  
\---

Touching the ice cold skin probably shocked Mukuro more than it should have.

And the part of him that was numb, thought off-handedly. _'So the rumours were true after all...'_ Something odd stirred in his chest.

Tsunayoshi's skin was cold to touch, and the purple-head could see the tinges of blue staining once rosy lips.

Such a pity, Mukuro had rather liked the naive smile that often blossomed on the slumbering man's face.

An innocence in the dark world of the mafia they trudged through.

Ah, a tradegy indeed.

But alas, all was fine.

Tsunayoshi was at peace now.

And if he was, Mukuro was fine going about life, never once looking back on the memory of the man that had changed his life.

Because he was the mist, and deceiving was in his nature. A manipulator, through and through.

...even if it meant having to deceive even himself.

\---

The first few days were the hardest.

The truth seemed almost surreal. Tsunayoshi was gone.

And he had gained a habit of torturing himself.

Often, he haunted himself-- conjuring up image after image of how Tsunayoshi's end had played out.

Had he been scared, crying as he bled to death, wishing for someone, _anyone,_ to save him?

Had he spent his last moments at peace, content that this was his end, passing with that smile that had lingered even after he had passed?

And the cycle never stopped.

Nightmare after nightmare, day after day, all he could see was the life slowly slipping out of Tsunayoshi's grasp.

And then Mukuro began to wonder.

Did he _choose_ his end?

To stop fighting? To leave the world of darkness?

Had Tsunayoshi no longer been able to stand the thought of tainting his kind heart, all for the sake of this bloody, cruel world?

Or had he been tired? Of the world, of the guardians?

Of Mukuro?

He didn't dare himself to continue down that train of thought.

And instead, throwing himself into his work, Vongola remained strong, and enemy famiglias began to crumble faster than before.

It didn't matter that Mukuro himself was crumbling, not when the Vongola that Tsunayoshi had _slaved_ over was still whole and intact and _pure._

If Vongola did not crumble, then Mukuro himself would last a little longer.

But somewhere within the depths of his own mind, a nasty voice whispered out, _'But just how long can you hold on for?'_

\---

His days passed in a haze, and Mukuro seemed to fade. He spent his time in a tentative daze, and his movements were almost mechanical.

And he hadn't seen Tsunayoshi's body since the day he had first found out of the news.

How long had it been? Four days? Five? Mukuro didn't know, nor did he want to find out.

Not when he knew that he _cared_ for Tsuna-- a weakness he swore he'd never have.

"Pineapple."

Mukuro whirled around, eyes blown and heavy from the lack of sleep and turned to face the only person that would _dare_ even call him that.

"Skylark." He sneered, though his words held no real bite behind them. Mukuro was far too tired for that. "Finally becoming a _herbivore_ and crowding, I see."

"Tch, the only herbivore here is you, Mukuro Rokudo. How pathetic."

For a fleeting moment, rage coloured his vision red, and Mukuro felt like it were almost like the old times where he would argue with the skylark.

_A_ _nd now you'll never get those days back again._

Something bitter coursed through his veins, and all anger seemed to seep out of his body. Mukuro was only able to manage a weak scowl, before turning away to walk off. "Well pathetic as I am, I have a familglia to eliminate, so I'll play with you another day, Skylark."

"You are destroying yourself, Mukuro Rokudo."

And the rage was back, along with that vile, _vile_ feeling that had once consumed Mukuro whole.

The bitterness.

The hate.

The pain.

_what would_ _**you** _ _know about me?_

_pathetic? the only pathetic person here is you, hibari kyoya._

"So? Nobody is here to nag at me to take care of myself." His fist clenched at the next words. "Not anymore."

There was a beat of silence, and Mukuro turned, fully intending to stalk off, before a cold hand gripped his wrist in a vice-grip.

"Let go." _or I'll make you let go,_ the threat was not gone unnoticed, for Hibari's grip merely tightened, as though saying, _try me._

"Go to his funeral, pineapple."

_"No."_

Mukuro's snarl was _vicious,_ and he locked eyes with Hibari, fully intending to challenge the raven, before rearing back in shock.

"You...?"

"He came back. Just as promised. The least we can do is see him off."

A bone-deep weariness in steel-grey eyes. It was as though Hibari had aged ten years, and Mukuro could see the _betrayal_ and _spite_ in them.

"You're not the only one hurting, pineapple." Those words were softer now, less distant. Less rehearsed.

More sincere.

And Mukuro was unable to say another word as he watched the retreating back of the cloud.

\---

It was quite ironic, to be honest.

Here Mukuro was, mulling over the fact that his mind would be going into overdrive mode just _watching_ Tsunayoshi's body get lowered into the earth.

He had dreaded it so much.

But now, faced with the sight of it, all he could think about was just-- _Oh. This is really happening, isn't it?_

Mukuro hadn't felt this apathetic, this _numb_ since that day almost fifteen years ago, when he had massacred those vile tormentors that had damned him and his -dare he say- _friends_ to a horrible childhood.

The feeling of emptiness was _haunting--_ making Mukuro feel just like a monster. The darkness had once overwhelmed him, and he had been lucky enough to be saved by Tsunayoshi. Without him, Mukuro would have died long ago, as a prisoner of Vendicare.

And now?

Now there was no Tsunayoshi.

The man whom Mukuro owed his entire life to was dead. Gone. Buried six feet under.

Sawada Tsunayoshi was gone, whilest instead, Mukuro lived on.

He wasn't healing, not like he had after the massacre of the Estraneo.

And Mukuro was sure he wouldn't ever be able to-- not anymore.

_the mist is unable to deceive, not anymore._  
_not without the sky as their solace._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't really like this chapter. Mukuro was hard to write, haha. The paragraphs just didn't seem to flow well, and the dialogue seemed OOC.
> 
> But boy, if Mukuro and Yamamoto's chapters were hard, then Hibari's chapter absolutely massacred me.
> 
> Pft.
> 
> Welp.


	8. Hibari Kyoya

  
Hibari Kyoya hated the weak.

His ideology categorised people into two distinct groups-- herbivores and carnivores. No in betweens.

Hibari himself had stood at the top of the foodchain, as a proud carnivore.

And it had been as simple as that.

Him, a carnivore.

The rest; useless, crowding herbivores.

Yet, Sawada Tsunayoshi had been an enigma to him.

Weak, cowardly, noisy.

A herbivore through and through.

But of course, this tiny... _foolish_ herbivore had the aura of a _carnivore._

Hibari Kyoya was supposed to hate the weak.

But could you really hate someone like Tsunayoshi? The two sides of him that contradicted each other; an enigma.

And Tsunayoshi was _nowhere_ near _weak_ anyways. To call him that would almost be an insult.

 _An omnivore,_ he eventually deduced.

And that was that.

—

Hibari had been the one to find the small animal, cold and blue and coloured in that sickly shade of crimson.

He remembered flinching, and his mind going blank, and everything abruptly stopped making sense.

The little animal had been cold and still. Too still, and Hibari had _hated_ the fact that when he had grapsed Tsunayoshi's wrist to find a pulse, he'd found none.

And Tsunayoshi's wrist only felt limp and broken and so, _so_ fragile in his larger and more calloused hands.

"Little animal, are you dead?" He remembered musing, before sighing and scooping the brunet into his arms, "How pathetic, an omnivore like you dying like this."

The fresh pain that stabbed him in the heart threw him off balance momentarily and Hibari was surprised.

How... _human_ of him.

But well, he supposed he should have seen it coming.

No matter how carnivorous, no matter how high up the food chain one was; he was _still_ human.

Painfully, cruelly, _human._

In the end, all humans were _weak._

And in the end, so was Hibari.

\---

The sight of Tsunayoshi's peaceful face haunted him, and Hibari found himself feeling more human than he had felt in years.

He hated that feeling of helplessness, knowing that there was nothing more he could do to ease the _guilt_ weighing him down.

And somewhere within him, a traitorous voice whispered, _'This is all your fault.'_

There was an unsettling feeling that he was being watched, but time and again he was unable to find any evidence of it being true.

And Hibari eventually chalked it up to paranoia.

But, no matter how hard he tried to shrug away the unease, the feeling never went away.

It was like eyes watching him, whereever he went, no matter how secretive he was.

And Hibari gradually began to feel more and more unnerved, more on-guard.

Well, until he realised just who was the culprit behind it all.

\---

_Time seemed to slow after he'd left._

_And now, it would never start again._

_Not for Tsuna, at least._

\---

Two days.

Two days since the death of one Sawada Tsunayoshi, and it was scary how one moment the omnivore had been there, and the next moment just...

Gone.

Just like that.

It left something bitter and cold tugging at his chest, and that nasty voice in his heart sneered.

 _I_ _t's your fault for not keeping an eye on him_.

Yes, Hibari knew that much.

He _knew_ he was at fault-- he had been one of the only two guardians that had been at the base, hadn't he?

Hadn't the not-baby put him in charge of Tsunayoshi?

And yet what had he done? Taken a nap whilst his sky was _bleeding to death._

With that one careless action, Hibari had lost the one thing that had mattered to him more than anything else.

His sky.

 _Tsunayoshi_.

The bitterness was overwhelming, as was the regret.

It was like something had crawled into his mouth and rotted, the disgusting feeling hitting the back of his throat.

And Hibari knew he didn't deserve it-- but he needed to see him.

His sky.

His precious, precious sleeping sky.

\---

Cold.

Tsunayoshi's skin was icy, and his peaceful face was devoid of its usual healthy glow.

Hibari could hardly believe that this person lying in front of him was the same as his sky.

"Weak, Omnivore. To think I expected more from you," His voice was steady, as though he didn't yearn for the body in front of him.

As though Tsunayoshi was the same as those foolish herbivores he'd had the pleasure of _disposing_ so many times before.

As though he didn't care.

And a part of him wondered if he truly did.

After all, he was a carnivore, and the strong never bowed his head-- not even to his own emotions.

Hibari knew he was strong.

But...

Human.

He was _human_ , first-and-foremost. No matter how strong, no matter how far someone had come from their herbivorous ways.

And humans were weak. Painfully weak.

Because they _loved,_ and the world _loved_ to take away what they cared for.

Hibari couldn't stop the trembling that had taken hold of his hand.

"Just what did you expect from me, Little Animal?" He growled, eyes never leaving the still body.

He _cared._

He'd let down his masks and _accepted_ Tsunayoshi.

Tsunayoshi had _promised._

So why...?

-

 

_"I'll just be going out for a little walk, Kyoya. It'll be quick, I'll be back before you even know it."_

 

_"..."_

 

_"I promise, Kyoya."_

 

_-_

 

He had _t_ _rusted_ his sky.

 

That was why Hibari had let Tsunayoshi go.

 

Even if he'd seen the way Tsunayoshi's hands had trembled when the words, _'I'll be back,'_ left his lips.

 

Even when he'd seen Tsunayoshi's fingers cross as he promised him.

 

"You promised." He spat, almost childishly. The sudden urge to scream overwhelming him. Hibari felt _betrayed._

 

"To think you were another one of those _pathetic_ herbivores too, using those dirty methods to chain me down."

 

-

 

_"_ _Hibari-san..._

 

_I'm sorry."_

 

_-_

  
_He really, really,_ _ **hated**_ _it._

_The fact that he did care._

_The fact that he was tired of being angry at_ **_him._ **

_The fact that he was_ **_giving up._ **

_He didn't want to be angry._

_Not anymore._

_But..._

_But._

_\---_

"I forgive you, Tsunayoshi."

_(hedidn't.)_

Because it was the only thing he could do. 

 

_(he hated, hated,_ **_hated_ ** _him for not knowing just how much he meant to everyone.)_

 

"You came back in the end, just as promised. That's enough for me." 

 

_(it's..)_

 

It _wasn't._

 

_(did you never realise that you meant the world to us? that we wouldn't be happy without you here with us?)_

 

Tsunayoshi had _lied._

 

Betrayed his trust-- just like that.

 

But...

 

"It's enough." _(nevernevernever)_

 

He didn't want to be angry, not at him. _Never_ at him.

 

Not when he was already gone.

 

\---

 

_Y_ _ou could never be the one at fault._

  
\---

He spent his days subdued-- each day more than the previous.

He refused to leave his sky's side, even after Tsunayoshi's body was already cooled, and the soul within it long gone.

He _couldn't._

That traitorous herbivorious side of him-- the more vulnerable one, echoing those words over and over and over again.

-

 

_"I promise, Kyoya."_

 

_"I promise I will protect you all."_

 

_-_

 

"I forgive you."

 

Words had never sounded as plastic to his ears.

 

\---

 

_"He came back. Just as promised. The least we can do is see him off."_

 

_(but are you fine with it? to let him go forever, knowing that he_ **_promised_ ** _and still_ **_left?_ ** _)_

 

No.

 

He wasn't.

 

He never would be.

 

Because he had cared for Tsunayoshi; his sky, and his precious, _precious friend._

 

Who would have thought?

 

  
_"You're not the only one hurting, pineapple."_

  
_(and deep down, he hated, hated,_ ** _hated_** _him for not knowing just how much he'd meant to everyone.)_

-

 

_"i promise..."_

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

A breeze, and that chill of being watched.

 

He could almost hear his tears.

 

-

 

_"i'm sorry."_

 

-

 

Perhaps he had come back in the end, after all.

 

Just as promised...

 

-

 

_("I promise I will protect you all.")_

 

_-_

 

Right till the end.

 

_(better to forgive and let go, than to remain in denial.)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. This chapter was really difficult to write, and it took alot out of me, oof—
> 
> If the chapter was messy, half of it (I PROMISE ONLY HALF) was unintentional, and was just me failing... :/
> 
> The other half was definitely intentional though!
> 
> It was a idea to perhaps show the complexity of Kyoya's mind, and to give you guys a whole new side of Kyoya's inner thinking, since he's always so cool and composed on the outside XD
> 
> Still, not sure if I succeeded, but my writing skills definitely suffered though XD


	9. Reborn

  
_"Sometimes you have to be selfish to be selfless."_

 

_\- Edward Albert_

 

_-_

 

There was something off about Tsuna lately, and Reborn knew he wasn't just being overly paranoid.

  
After all, his intuition --honed after many years of hardship and experience-- screeched at him, and Reborn knew when to trust his gut.

He refused to let the situation go.

Not when his idiotic student was being stupid _,_ thinking that he could hide something from _Reborn,_ of all people.

Such an idiot.

Reborn had watched as his student had grown up. He _knew_ Tsuna like he knew the back of his own hand.

And honestly, it was quite irritating to learn that the brunette still didn't seem to completely trust the hitman-- not if he still hid secrets from him.

\---

"Dame-Tsuna." There was a click of a gun, before the hitman growled, voice low and demanding.

But Tsuna merely sighed, placing his cup of coffee down before staring back at Reborn. "Yeah?"

A false mask of nonchalence-- Reborn could see through it immediately. "What are you hiding?" He spat, fingers tightening near the trigger of the gun.

Tsuna seemed to frown, caramel eyes bleeding into ochre yellow, "Not sure what you're implying, Reborn. Everything's fine," As though the hitman couldn't see his student's hand gripping onto his pen, almost like a lifeline.

"Oh?" Onyx eyes glinted.

"Then tell me, _Dame-Tsuna,_ why have you literally been _crying_ yourself to sleep everyday? I'm not an idiot, Tsuna. I can see you trying to hide something from us."

And Reborn had remembered Tsuna's eyes flashing a bright amber, almost as though enraged, before--

"If I say I'm fine, Reborn, then I'm fine. There's nothing you can do about it anyway."

It wasn't a scream, or even louder than Tsuna's usual speaking volume, but it was enough to send shivers down the hitman's spine.

_What's gotten into Tsuna?_

It was rare for Tsuna to get mad, considering his saint-like patience, but when he did, it was unnerving.

Tsuna's anger was calm, yet filled with condensed rage. While others exploded, Sawada Tsunayoshi _imploded._

But that wasn't what had shivers running down his spine.

The fact that there was so much _desperation_ in Tsuna's words...

"It's... nothing, alright?"

Tsuna almost seemed resigned.

The conversation was left at that.

\---

 

_(Now, Reborn wondered, had he said something that day, would everything had changed?_

 

_Would Dame-Tsuna still be alive?_

 

_..._

 

_No, he knew the answer well._

 

_It wouldn't change a single damn thing.)_

 

\---

  
"Please... No..."

A faint whimper, but Reborn's ears caught every heart-breaking plea from the couch positioned just a few metres away from the joint-office.

"Tsuna?" He called out, frowning as he pushed aside his several paperworks, only to find Tsuna slumped over his desk, whimpering. "Ooi, wake up, Tsuna!"

_"No! Give me more time-!"_

And just before Reborn could wake the brunette from his uncomfortable slumber, amber eyes burst open, wide and panicked, tears streaming as he took in his surroundings.

Heavy breathing.

Neither spoke.

A moment of silence passed, before Reborn asked, almost cautiously, "What did you dream about?"

Tsuna didn't respond.

"Tsuna?"

 _"Nothing."_ An uncharacteristic snap from the usually patient sky had Reborn _almost_ flinch back in shock. But instead, he chose to merely raise a single brow in curiousity.

Tsuna himself blinked, before his previous harsh tone seemed to register, and he sighed, slumping and looking very, _very_ tired.

"I'm sorry, Reborn," he mumbled, running his fingers over ruffled hair, "There's just been a lot on my mind lately."

Reborn scoffed, before pressing a hand to his temple, trying to curb his forming migraine. _This Dame student of mine.._ _._

"Exactly." He frowned, tone clipped. "What's been on your mind, idiot?"

"Oh, nothing really, just stress."

_A diversion._

Reborn raised his gun, clicking the safety trigger back, and Tsuna jumped, letting out a surprised squeak as he fumbled, "E-Eh?! Reborn, don't shoot! What did I do?!"

"You should know better than to lie to _me,_ of all people, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn paused to stare straight into his student's eyes. "You haven't had nightmares that bad since that time after coming back from the future."

Reborn remembered it well, and he was sure Tsuna did too.

The countless sleepless nights, the _nightmares, god, the nightmares._ The weight of the war that had finally sunk in _after_ they'd come back, when there hadn't been any need for masks and _showing no fear in dark times._

"Nothing's wrong, Reborn. You're just being paranoi—"

_"Bullshit."_

Because Reborn was tired of waiting, _tired_ of hoping for his student to just _trust him_ and _open up._

He _snarled_ , slamming his student into the wall and grabbing onto said boy's collar.

"Reborn?! What the _heck-"_

 _"Shut up."_ Reborn responded with a single low growl. "I'm _sick_ of you trying to act like a martyr, Tsunayoshi! What the _hell_ is going on with you?"

His sky's eyes flashed a bright amber, and they both knew that tensions were rising.

 _"Nothing."_ Tsuna stressed on the word, burning with a seemingly _righteous_ kind of anger that had Reborn want to scoff.

 _"Stop lying."_ He hissed instead, tightening his grip on the already wrinkled collar of the boy's shirt.

_"What. Is. Wrong. With. You."_

It was not a question.

And Tsuna snapped.

_"GET OFF!"_

He screeched, pushing the hitman away as his flames burst to life, shielding him from Reborn's choking grip.

It was like something had escaped from the usually gentle sky, something _animalistic,_ like a last ditch effort to _survive._

"You want to know, do you?" Tsuna's voice was eerily calm, and his eyes shone with something _haunted._

Reborn wasn't sure if he wanted to anymore, not if it had made even a sky like _Tsuna_ as scarred as _this._

But he remained silent, staring straight into yellow ochre eyes.

And Tsuna seemed to give up, crumpling to the ground like a broken marionette, as though he'd already lost the fight.

He spoke.

And it only took two words for it all to come crashing down.

For everything else to fade into white noise, static to his ears.

Because why...?

_Why, Tsuna?_

-

 

_"Reborn."_

 

_The defeat in Tsuna voice should have stopped him._

 

_He shouldn't have asked._

 

_Should had gotten just a few more moment of blissful ignorance._

 

_Because why...?_

 

_"I'm dying."_

 

_(Why does the world keep taking away my precious people?)_

 

_-_

 

_"Please,_ Reborn." His sky sighed, looking more and more exhausted with each passing day. "Just take the mission."

 

"No." His reply was curt. 

 

_Not if it means leaving you._

 

Tsuna frowned, before staring straight into Reborn's eyes. "Go." His voice was firm as he thrusted the manila folder into unwilling hands. "The Lucchiere Famiglia has been plotting for my demise. My intuition's been ringing. If you take care of them.."

 

_Liar._

 

"If I complete the mission, you'll live?" He finished the brunette's unspoken words.

 

_Two can play at that game._

 

"Yes." 

 

"Right. I'll be back in a week then."

 

Reborn gave up.

 

He turned, never giving a single glance back at the sky behind him.

 

"How selfish of you, Dame-Tsuna."

 

_If you do not wish to live, then I cannot do a thing for you, my sky._

 

_\---_

 

The phone call came abruptly, in the middle of his mission.

 

At first, Reborn thought nothing of it, childishly set on ignoring the call out of pure spite.

 

But something within him relented, and he pushed away the feelings of despair as the line went through.

 

"Chaos." He greeted. The somber air of the caller on the other line did not shock him. It merely left more of a dull ache than anything else. 

 

_He really did die, huh?_

 

_That idiot._

 

"Jyuudaime's dead." 

 

Straight to the point as always, it seemed, though Reborn could tell it had physically hurt the bomber to say those words aloud.

 

The words that made the news all too real.

 

"I'll be back in a few days. You can rest now, Gokudera. You've done enough." 

 

He didn't wait for a reply.

 

Instead, he simply ended the call, crushing the phone tighter and tighter as his eyes glimmered dangerously.

 

_"How selfish."_

 

\---

  
Reborn sighed, pushing stray hairs out of closed eyes. The action was almost paternal, had there not been a hard gleam in the hitman's eyes.

"So? Are you finally satisfied, now that you've gone and died?"

There was bitterness in his words, before an air of somberness settled around the hitman.

He sighed.

"But perhaps I was the one that'd been selfish all along. To have given up, thinking you that you _chose_ to die as a _coward._ I should have known, Dame-Tsuna."

And smiled.

"I should have known that over yourself or them, of one of _yours—_ you would have chosen _them_ everytime, no matter the price."

_Idiot, idiot._

_Kind-hearted idiot._

_"How selfish of me indeed."_

 

\---

 

_Sometimes when you sacrifice something precious, you're not really losing it. You're just passing it on to someone else._

 

_\---_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reborn's chapter had a lot of dialogue, haha. It killed me a little bit inside, especially during editing. I hope it seems natural though :<
> 
> And also, theories about the last part? About Reborn's thoughts? owo i hope i was able to express it clearly oof...
> 
> :'D the book is coming to an end soon oof, all the guardians' chapters, as well as reborn's, are finally done!! :D
> 
> Also, the quote at the last line belongs to the book 'The Five People You Meet In Heaven.' owo i can't make amazing quotes like that oof-


	10. 9: Finale

A whirlpool of thoughts swirled, each given a voice, and a question.

_What now?_

He was dead now. He had no home to return to. No purpose. At least, not with him _dead_ and them _alive_ and _grieving_ and undoubtly _broken._

And he knew that he had caused that pain.

He couldn't face them.

Even if he wanted to go home.

Even if he wanted to see his precious people.

_Home..._

_Family..._

Tsuna had promised, hadn't he?

And promises were made to be kept, not broken. Because they symbolised a person's hopes, and hope was not a thing that came easily to everyone.

Especially not for _them._

Ah...

How cruel could he be, breaking his promises and still longing, _wishing-_

_I_ _wish I could see them again._

_Just one last time._

It seemed like almost a decade ago since he'd made _that_ promise to them.

And all he'd done in the end was betray them in the worst possible way.

Dying.

Leaving them alone.

Ha, some sky he turned out to be.

_'I promise I'll protect you all.'_

His words haunted him.

And he couldn't do a single damn thing.

_'if only, if only..'_

_'if only i could have more time.'_

Those words, silent to all but the thundering voices within his head; they haunted him.

_"But a promise is a promise, is it not?"_

He turned, startling as his amber eyes flickered. He'd know that voice anywhere.

"...Primo?"

_"I gave you more time, for that was what you'd wished. You get to see them again. You get to protect them, to heal their grief. So what is stopping you, Decimo?_ __"_ _

Sereneness painted his ancestor's face.

_More... time?_

The notion was unfamiliar to him, who had all along lived with the crushing knowledge of his time limit. The countdown to his doom.

His death.

And now...

 _Now_ he had more time, free from the constrains of _fate_ and _life and death._

_"Go, Decimo."_

What else could he _do?_

He ran.

_\---_

It was familiar. The sight, at least. But not the feeling of it.

This horrid feeling was one Tsuna had never, _ever_ experienced. At least, never before.

When they were all still so happy.

When he had still been alive.

His family, that tug on his flame bond, the _grief._ The _pain,_ and so, so, so much sadness.

It made Tsuna want to cry.

Want to laugh at the irony of it all.

_What happened to us?_

But the truth was, he _knew_ just what had caused all this.

Him and his cowardly decisions. Always running, never letting anyone in. Perhaps that'd been what'd caused his downfall in the first place.

_You caused this._

_You caused them all this pain, when you were supposed to be the one protecting them._

Then, it was like a crushing weight had settled upon his shoulders.

He felt an infinite times worse.

Knowing that he couldn't lie, couldn't pretend or even _deny_ the truth, smacked right in his face.

_All this..._

_All of this is my fault._

\---

_"I'm sorry."_

Those two pathetic words were all he could offer, and Tsunayoshi repeated it, over and over and over again.

Said one too many times to seem sincere, even though Tsunayoshi meant _every single apology_ and felt the guilt of a _thousand_ men.

It would never be enough.

And it almost felt as though the gods above took a sadistic pleasure _breaking_ him and his precious people.

To give them hope of a better future, one filled with fun and laughter and friends, before it ultimately being taken away from them. All because of Tsuna.

And now...

Now _after_ death, he was still here.

_D_ _ead_ _and helpless._

His precious people would never realise just how much they'd meant to him.

And Tsuna _hated_ it-

-

 

_"I forgive you."_

 

_-_

 

_But_ _there is nothing that can be done._

 

 

 

-

 

_Do not look away._

 

_Not when they've already done some much for you._

 

_Do not reject this fate._

 

_You are the cause of their grief._

 

_Accept this._

 

_You can do this much, especially after what you have done to them._

 

_-_

 

 

 

The guardians pile into the sitting room of the mansion. They sit, dazed and hurting and heart rubbed raw. Lost.

 

The funeral has ended.

 

Their sky is six feet under, long gone.

 

But they cannot find it in themselves to move on.

 

_(And Tsunayoshi sees. Really, really sees, for the first time, what his death is really doing to the people whom he loves.)_

 

There is quiet, for just a moment, the crackling of the fire in the fireplace the only source of sound in the still room.

 

And Lambo is the first to shatter.

 

"...What now?" He asks, voice small and vulnerable.

 

Perhaps that is why Yamamoto shatters next, seeing those large, sad eyes so similar to a boy he had once known.

 

"Why weren't you there?" He snaps, clutching onto Gokudera's collar, eyes bright with a sort of desperation that was clear in those hazel depths. "You were his right-hand man, so why weren't you there for him, damn it?!"

 

_(Stop. Tsunayoshi wants them to stop. Before they all fall apart. Before the family he has worked hard to love and cherish and understand breaks and crumbles into nothing.)_

 

"You think I _wanted_ this to happen? Well, they why weren't _you_ there? What kind of friend were you then?" Quiet icy words, slicing through the silence like a hot knife through butter.

 

Everything falls apart.

 

Ryohei tries to keep the two once-brothers apart, but even he has his limits. He is heartbroken by the knowledge of a future that would never happen.

  
Beside him, Kyoko sniffles, eyes red, and she does nothing but unintentionally add fuel to the fire.

"God damn it! Do you think Sawada would be happy with you two fighting-?!"

 

_"You. Do. Not. Bring. Tsunayoshi. Into. This."_

 

Gokudera growls, fists tightening and flames flaring. 

  
_("You guys.. Stop... please..!")_

"-All your fault!"

_(Tsuna has never hated himself more.)_

_(Hated that they kept spitting more and more terrible things, each causing more and more damage and hurt. Because of him. And only him.)_

_But w_ _h_ _y_ _s_ _h_ _o_ _u_ _l_ _d_ _i_ _t_ _m_ _atter anyway?_

Without Tsunayoshi's gentle and tender care, they would've all eventually withered away.

_What's the point?_

Even Chrome senses this too, the potentially dangerous mindset that the guardians' minds had taken on.

_(Tsuna flinches, and he turns, pleading. "Chrome.. Mukuro.. Please...! Stop them." )_

But she doesn't say a word.

Neither does Mukuro.

_("Kyoya? Reborn?")_

Even Hibari.

Even Reborn.

Cruel and callous and uncaring.

_(It is loud. Deafeningly so.)_

Neither make a move.

Neither utters a word.

_(_ _The silence, that is.)_

_(And Tsunayoshi desperately wants nothing more for them to just stop_ _and be_ _ **quiet.**_ _)_

_(Because he knows these people. His family. He knows that despite the silence in the room, their hearts are loud and painful and destructive. There is never silence within the confines of their minds.)_

-

 

_Such is life._

 

_And n_ _ot everyone finds their closure._

 

_-_

  
They're a family, aren't they?

So why do they keep yelling those horrid things that do nothing but _hurt,_ do nothing but _break this family he has worked so hard to protect?_

What _happened_ to them? To that promise they had made that day under the stars?

"Stop..." He pleads, eyes filling with tears as his family begins to crumble, the foundations collapsing and drowning under the waves of grief and sorrow.

_Listen to me_ _..._

_-Please...!_

"Stop...!" His voice breaks, like his hopes shattering into thousands of stardust, a mockery of that starry night filled with love and promises.

_"_ _S_ _t_ _o_ _p_ _, stop, stop, stop, stop-"_

Tsuna doesn't want this.

Doesn't want his family like this.

Sad, bitter, _angry_ at the world. At him. Most importantly, at each other.

He feels desperation seep in, and he trembles, regrets piling and piling and _wishing-_

_"STOP!"_

The guardians freeze.

Tsuna doesn't notice; the urge to cry, to sob, to scream all his emotions out to the world-- all of it overwhelming and consuming him.

Becauss he couldn't _stop his family from shattering—_

Because a spirit is what he is.

Because he is _powerless._

"Did... anyone.. feel that?"

Before everything he thinks he'd known before is abruptly turned upside down.

_What..?_

"...That.. feeling?" Lambo hiccups, eyes teary as he scans the room, voice thick with emotion. "Tsuna-nii?"

Slowly, one by one, they nod, looking as though something within them had just curled up and died.

"Dame-Tsuna, you're here, aren't you?"

And the guardians flinch, though Hibari remained an obvious exception.

"Reborn-san? What...?" Gokudera whispers, voice soft and fragile. Almost as though he were seeking comfort.

Comfort that which Tsuna is willing to give.

A familiar sense of tranquility and sereneness encompasses them, snug like a blanket.

It allows each of them to take a deep breath, to _realise_ just what exactly they'd been doing to themselves. To their family.

To _Tsuna,_ who had poured out his heart and soul to keep their bonds strong.

And now, _"I'm here."_

Tsuna is there, speaking to them, even after death. Seeing and _feeling_ just how _ruined_ their family was.

_"...I'm sorry, everyone. This was all my fault."_

The flames that washes over them in that instant was _anguished._ Almost like a dam of emotions breaking and flooding and ruining-

And _why?_

They didn't understand why.

None of this was _ever_ Tsuna's fault.

"You've already been forgiven, omnivore. Or did you not hear me clearly that day?"

"What?" Gokudera spins right around, eyes blazing with _disbelief._ "Tsuna-sama... spoke to you?"

Yamamoto shifts, uncomfortably so, trying to placate the bomber. "Gokudera.. Calm down-"

 _"Don't. Talk. To. Me."_ He hisses, spitting those words like venom, and in an instant, a bitter pang strikes them all in the gut.

A bullet whizzes past silver hair, and Reborn is suddenly there, barking out a commanding order. "Stand down. _Now._ "

Silence fills the room. Everyone calm, yet not. There is a lingering tension, before little Lambo gasps out a choked, "Tsuna.. nii?"

They see him.

Sawada Tsunayoshi, Vongola Decimo, tears in ochre eyes, all smiles and welcoming flames.

There is a translucent sheen to his skin, one that gives him an almost etheral lool that leaves everyone breathless.

_"I..."_

Tsunayoshi struggles with his words.

Unknowing of what to say.

Of how, just _how_ to redeem himself.

Of how to say that he's _sorry,_ because it'll never be enough to make up for all he's done to _hurt_ his family-

And he feels the tug.

Sees those grey eyes.

Cold and uncaring, yet _there,_ present and dependable and _repeating—_

_"Haven't you already been forgiven?"_

And he finds it.

The words to say, the sudden realisation that his family is _healing,_ with him being able to give them closure.

With them giving _him_ closure.

_But is it.. alright?_

_Is this the right thing to do?_

"Go."

They all spin round.

The girl who has been silent all this while.

The one who'd hurt and suffered and was the _strongest,_ while they'd all been crumbling and crumbing and _fading._

Behind brittle smiles and innocent eyes, Sasagawa Kyoko is _strong._

"Go, Tsu-kun. You've done a good job. You can rest now."

And with those four words...

She manages to convey the millions of words she holds within. The hopes, the thoughts, the feeling that _god,_ she'll be alright.

That it'll be alright.

Tsuna _crumbles._

_"Thank you."_

And as Tsuna's regrets are fulfilled, his _promises_ are fulfilled, he looks, really _looks_ at the people he loves so, _so much-_

_"I love you all so much.."_

_-and then he fades, leaving behind nothing more than a family weeping for their sky, and the echoes of a promise:_

_"Wait for us, okay Tsuna? We promise we'll keep this family safe for you."_

-

 

_"Because love is the one thing that transcends time and space."_

 

_Always._

 

_\---_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we're done with 'I Promise'!!! holy, this book was difficult to write-- thank you to everyone who has supported me over the course of writing this book uwu
> 
> 'I Promise' has really helped me understand characters like Hibari better, and really helped me realise just how amazing Amano-san really is for giving voice to such complex characters-
> 
> Haha, I don't really make sense, anyway:
> 
> Probably will need to do a fair bit of re-editing later on, (this chapter was a slight mess oof) but...
> 
> Thank you for reading 'I Promise'! <3


End file.
